


too busy to fall for someone new

by noctiphany



Series: unless we realize [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany
Summary: It makes sense.So why does Roy feel like he’s probably making the biggest mistake of his life?





	too busy to fall for someone new

It made sense. And when your night job is running across rooftops and chasing sword wielding ninjas and metahumans, logic is something that you learn to live by. Sure, they decided on all of it when they were a little drunk and a lot tired, joking about how they needed to get laid, about how they both had a penchant for using sex to not think about their problems for a little while, but it was still true in the morning when they were sober and well rested. It still made _sense_. 

Dating, even hooking up, when you’re a superhero isn’t as easy as people think it is. Outsiders -- _normal_ people -- they generally want something you can’t give them. Stability. Honest answers about your life. Dependability. Not being put in danger every five seconds. It’s too risky and mostly, it’s too much work. Making up reasons why you’re late and why you’re covered in bruises or why you almost got blown up on the way to the movie theater just gets exhausting after too long. 

But your friends, co-workers, whatever you want to call them, they already know. They have their own demons they’re dealing with. They get it. That need to escape the constant pressures and horrors of what they see and deal with all the time. The need to just feel something good, not regret or fear or failure. Something that makes them feel normal, at least for a little while. 

It makes sense. 

So why does Roy feel like he’s probably making the biggest mistake of his life as he rolls the condom on, Dick’s bare ass right in front of him on the bed? He’d already prepped himself so Roy didn’t have to, basically just texted Roy, then stripped as soon as Roy got there. There was a hardness in his eyes that Roy recognized all too well, figured whatever was bothering Dick enough that he wanted to get right straight to it had to be something to do with Bruce. But that’s not what this was about -- Or, actually, that’s exactly what this was about. Fucking their problems away. 

Maybe not the healthiest of coping mechanisms, but it’s not like any of them could go to a therapist. And, you know. Roy had seen worse. Roy had _done_ worse. It wasn’t the worst thing they could be doing together. 

“You sure you’re good?” Roy asks, placing a tentative hand on Dick’s hip. It might make sense for them to do this, but it still feels so bizarre. Dick’s his best friend. He’s seen him naked plenty of times, they’ve even jerked off to porn together when they were younger, but this is -- different. It’s not even that he’s never fucked one of his friends before. He and Donna were totally fine with hooking up whenever they needed some release, so Roy can’t really put his finger on why this feels different somehow. 

“Yeah,” Dick says, head down between his shoulders. He sounds smaller than he usually does, defeated. Roy wants to make him forget about whatever Bruce said or did to him. He hopes he makes it good enough for him, that he can get out of his own head for a while and just enjoy this. 

“Kay,” Roy says and takes his dick in his hand, lining it up and watching as Dick’s hole stretches around him, taking him so easily. And fuck, it feels good. Dick is real hot and slick inside, still tight around Roy despite prepping himself beforehand, and he just takes and takes until Roy completely bottoms out, balls flush against Dick’s ass. “Fuck.”

Roy has to take a second to breathe and not come in like, three seconds. It’s been a while since he’s done this, usually all he has time for are messy blowjobs or handies, but still, Dick feels fucking amazing. And he looks incredible, stretched out around Roy’s cock on all fours, head hanging between his shoulder, a faintly thin sheen of sweat starting to cover his skin. God, Roy wants to make him sweat so much he’s dripping with it. 

“Roy,” Dick says, like he’s gritting through his teeth. Then, almost whimpering, “ _Move_.”

“Yeah,” Roy grunts. “Yeah, okay. I got you.” 

Dick’s already worked open from however he prepped himself before Roy got there -- fingers? Dildo? -- so Roy doesn’t feel too bad about getting straight into it. Not to mention, he knows Dick. He may not know all his sexual kinks or preferences, but he’s knows him. And he knows that right now, he needs it rough and he needs it to hurt a little; he just needs to forget. Roy wants him to. Roy wants to fuck him so hard and so good that Dick can’t think about anything except his cock inside of him and how good it feels. 

“Harder,” Dick grunts out after a few minutes and Roy snorts. He knew it. He digs his fingers into Dick’s hips and slams into him even harder, picking up the pace, fucking into Dick so hard you can hear the lewd way their skin slaps together, the squelch of all the lube Roy had used. What you can’t hear is Dick. 

He’s being fucking quiet and Roy _hates_ it. Maybe this is just how Dick is in bed but how is Roy supposed to know if it’s good or if he likes it if he’s not making any noise at all? 

“You’re quiet,” Roy says, slowing down the pace. What if Dick’s not making any noise because he decided he can’t do this but he doesn’t want to hurt Roy’s feelings? God, what if he’s not enjoying it at all --

“Don’t _stop_ ,” Dick snaps back at him so violently Roy has to hold back a laugh. 

“I’m not,” Roy says, still just rolling his hips real slow, grinding into Dick and making him squirm. “I’m gonna need you to stop being so quiet though. You’re freaking me out.” 

Dick’s quiet for a minute, then asks, “Why?”

“You’ve never been this quiet in your life,” Roy laughs, but it’s true. Dick being so quiet and reserved, it really is unsettling him. It feels like he’s not doing something right, like Dick’s still all in his head, still thinking about Bruce.

Roy _hates_ it. 

“So, you...want me to make noise?” 

Roy has a lot to say about that, actually, but ultimately elects on just going with, “Yeah.”

“You want me to be loud?” Dick asks and Roy thinks _fuck yes, I wanna hear you scream. Preferably my name._

“Uh-huh,” he says instead. 

“Well,” Dick says, grinding his ass back against Roy’s dick. “Maybe you should make me.” 

“Oh, it’s like that, huh?” Roy grins, then slides his cock out almost enough for the head to pop out, then grips Dick’s hips with both hands and slams back into him, nailing Dick’s prostate. He hears a strangled little moan escape Dick’s mouth and he grins wider, setting a rough, brutal pace, hitting the same spot inside of him over and over. Dick’s still not making enough noise for him other than heavy breathing and a grunt here or there, so Roy plants his hand between Dick’s shoulder blades and pushes hard, forcing Dick’s elbows to give out and land face first on the bed. 

“Oh fuck,” Dick groans, drooling on the comforter as Roy continues to pound into him. They’ve both worked up such a sweat they’re covered in it now, Roy’s hands slipping off Dick’s hips they’re so slick. Roy can’t believe how good Dick looks like this, hair wet with sweat, body glistening with it, can’t stop watching his cock being swallowed up by Dick’s hole or how Dick’s body moves with it, chasing more, harder, faster. 

“Fuck, you feel good,” Roy grunts and gets another small moan out of Dick just at that. He’s making a little more noise now, but still not enough for Roy’s liking. Even still, Roy's losing his mind. “I think -- I’m almost there. You gonna…?”

“Yeah,” Dick nods, panting as he slips one of his hands between his legs and gets it around his dick, jerking off as Roy thrusts into him. “God...right _fuck_ right there.”

“Yeah?” Roy asks, pulling on every single cell of willpower in his body to hold off until Dick comes. “Like that?”

“Yeah,” Dick says. “I’m...almost… _ah_ -”

If it weren’t for the way that Roy can feel Dick clenching and contracting around him, Roy would have no idea he was even coming. Eyes closed and teeth digging into his bottom lip, Dick is practically silent as his orgasm rocks through him, Roy gripping his hips tight and fucking into the tight clench of muscles there until he follows him right over the edge, unable to keep the loud moan from falling from his mouth as he spills inside of him. 

Even when Roy pulls out, Dick hardly makes a noise. He hardly moves either. When Roy goes to get rid of the condom, he grabs a washcloth and wets it for Dick. 

"You wanna talk about it?" He asks, tossing the cloth next to Dick, arching an eyebrow when Dick peers up at him. He knows that's the opposite of what this is supposed to be about, but he can't help but to ask. He's feel like a piece of shit if he didn't. 

"Talk about what?" Dick asks in his very Dick Grayson avoidance way, so Roy just shrugs it off. He learned a long time ago that you couldn't drag anything out of Dick until he was ready. 

"Nothing," Dick says, pulling on his jeans and padding into the kitchen as Dick cleans himself up and gets dressed. "You want a beer?" 

From the kitchen, Roy hears Dick yell, "That depends on how long its been in your fridge!" 

Roy snorts and shakes his head. Maybe the whole friends with benefits situation does make sense. Maybe they're gonna be alright.

"Yeah, yeah, princess," Roy shouts out. "Come get your fancy, unexpired beer yourself."

They'll be fine. And if they're not? Well, that'll make sense too. 


End file.
